


Operation Surprise Birthday

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [32]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: After a night out with his mates, David finds out that Killian's birthday is in 2 days and he tells Emma and they choose to throw a surprise party at Regina's house</p><p>and</p><p>Prompt: After their family dinner together Henry asks Killian about his father and his past. Killian tells the story and has all the Charmings in tears. Emma tells him that they are his family now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Surprise Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I changed it to be a surprise dinner, because I wanted to emphasize the family aspect, so no Robin or Regina, sorry.

David was at the Rabbit Hole with Robin and Killian after a long day at the station. While he had been working severally reduced hours after Neal was born, but between that, and the lack of sleep at home, he really needed a night off.

“I remember my last birthday!” Robin said with a grin. “Regina showed up at my door wearing nothing but a bow.”

David assumed it was safe to say that it was fairly safe to say that they were kinda drunk.

“Snow always makes me pies,” David said, as he remembered his. “And surprises me at night.”

The pair looked at Killian, to see what he would say. He simply looked down at his flask of rum. “I haven’t celebrated my birthday in about three hundred years,” Killian said softly.

“Why not?” David demanded.

“Haven’t really had much to celebrate over them,” Killian said without looking up.

“What about now; hasn’t Emma done anything for you?” Robin asked, suggestively.

David elbowed him hard; he might not have had a problem with the two of them dating anymore, but he didn’t want to know if they actually _did_ something!

“We haven’t been together during my birthday yet; I don’t think she even knows when it is,” Killian said, as he took a gulp.

“And when would that be?” Robin asked.

If Killian had been slightly more sober, then he probably wouldn’t have answered, but after a several drinks, it was safe to say he wasn’t in a right state of mind, “In two days from now,” Killian said with a grin.

David didn’t really remember much else from that night, but when he woke up the next morning he knew he had to do something.

Thankfully for him, Emma’s place wasn’t too far from his. He called her that morning, not wanting to go over in the fear that Killian was there, but when he did, she mentioned he was sleeping off a particularly bad hangover. He asked her to come by and bring Henry, because he needed to talk to them.

Less than ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

“What was so important you couldn’t say so over the phone?” Emma asked, as soon as David opened the door to see his daughter and her son on the other side. He ushered her into the kitchen, where his wife was making breakfast, while Neal sat in his highchair.

“Did you know it’s Killian’s birthday tomorrow?” David asked her as they sat down at the table.

Emma’s eyes widened, “He never mentioned that to me!”

“I doubt he would have told me either, yet he was drunk out of his mind when he let it slip,” David said, as he picked up his son. “So I was thinking we should plan something. How about you guys come over for dinner tomorrow, and we can cut a cake after and give him presents.”

“Operation Surprise Birthday!” Henry said with a smile. “I like it!”

Emma nodded, “Sounds good; now I just have to figure out what to get him…”

~ ES & KJ ~

Killian was surprised when Emma told him that they were going over to her parent’s for dinner that day, but with no explanation of why. He wondered if they knew what today was, but as he thought about it as a possibility, he realised that it couldn’t be high. It wasn’t as if he had told anyone when it was. He had spent so many years alone.

Emma had made sure to dress him up in a set of dress pants and shirt, something which her land claimed to be formal attire.

They had arrived slightly after six that day, and Snow immediately rushed them to the table, on which she had placed a lot of food on it. He looked at his girlfriend questioningly, but she simply shook her head to tell him not to question it, but she made sure to hold his hand as they sat beside each other.

The entire dinner was slightly awkward, but suddenly, Henry turned to Killian.

“Killian, could you tell me about your past?” Henry asked, somewhat eagerly. “Like about your family! And how you became a pirate!”

Killian squirmed in his seat, as he looked at his girlfriend. She gave him a nod of approval, but squeezed his hand, and it showed that she supported him.

“It’s not exactly all a pleasant tale,” Killian said warningly.

“We can handle it,” Henry said.

Killian took a deep breath, and he began to tell them about his life. He knew that Emma knew bits and pieces, but not the entire thing. He told them about how his father had left him, because he was on the run from the law, and that he couldn’t afford to keep Killian around, and that his mother had died already. He told them about how Liam found him, took him in and put him through Navy training, then let him join his crew and work up to Lieutenant. He told him about how they went to Neverland, and how Liam was poisoned by dreamshade, but Pan gave him the water, yet Liam died when they reached the Enchanted Forest. That it triggered him turning into a pirate, and how he had lived a good life like that. Then he told them about Milah, and how she ran away with him, but then how the Dark One caught them, and eventually killed her and took his hand. He told them how he went to Neverland to stop himself from aging, but how he met Baelfire there, and tried to raise him until he had to turn him over when Bae learned what he had done.  And then how he got back and learned about the dagger, and went to find Belle to see if she knew about it, but Regina caught him, and sent him after Cora. Then he told him how Cora told him all about the curse and offered a chance at revenge, which lead to him meeting Emma and Snow.

When he finished his story, he saw that the entire family was in tears. David was trying to cover it up, but the rest not so much. Emma squeezed his hand, while Henry launched himself into a full blown hug.

“Killian, do you know why we wanted you to come over today?” Emma asked him. “Because we know it’s your birthday, and I don’t want you to think that it’s just another year and no one loves you.”

“Because we do,” David said. “I might not want to hear all the details about you and my daughter, but I think of you as a friend, but more importantly, as family.”

“And we want you to know that we will always be here for you, no matter what,” Snow added.

“And that we love you,” Henry said, as he let go of the hug.

Killian stiffened, but as their words sunk in, he felt himself relax. He looked around the room, and he could feel that every single one of them loved and cared about him, and that gave him hope. Emma pressed a kiss on his lips, and he knew that they were his family, and his home.

“So, presents and cake?” Henry asked, and all of them laughed.


End file.
